That Stinking Feeling
"That Stinking Feeling" is the twenty-ninth episode of Aladdin that aired on October 8, 1994. It is the fourth episode to air on CBS. Plot Iago, Abu, and Carpet are flying through the desert, where they are going on yet another treasure hunt, with Iago revealing what he intends to use with his share of the treasure. They soon arrive at the Forbidden Oasis, a place completely filled with vines. While Carpet refuses to go any further due to the warnings, Iago is able to convince Abu, as they fly above the oasis, they see a large golden ring in the centre. However, when Abu and Iago are about to get the ring, the vines of the oasis come alive and grab them. Carpet soon notices and rescues the animals and the three go back to Agrabah. Meanwhile in the Palace, Aladdin is angry that Abu and Iago left without telling him and is curious as to how they talked Carpet into going with them. While Genie investigates, Aladdin goes to visit Jasmine, but she soon leaves and begins ignoring Aladdin. Aladdin is curious as to where Jasmine is going, believing they were going to the Marketplace together. However Jasmine states she doesn't remember being asked to go, while Aladdin thought they were going together as it's "Marketplace Day". Jasmine states she's possibly made other plan since Aladdin didn't ask her, revealing she is angry at Aladdin for not asking her what she wants, believing that he's taking her for granted. As Aladdin and Jasmine continue talking while leaving the Palace, Abu, Iago and Carpet come back. Aladdin asks them where they've been, but Iago states they haven't been anywhere. Soon everyone hears a loud, strange sound approaching. Iago and Abu are afraid and hide behind Aladdin, believing it the be the vines that attacked them. However, Jasmine notices something appearing, but can't see what it is. It's revealed to be a yak with someone riding on the top. While approaching the palace, it's smell is shown to be so disgusting that animals become sick and even the plants begin to die. The rider of the yak is revealed to be a barbarian man named Uncouthma, who is the prince of the neighbouring kingdom of Odiferous. He is revealed to have come to seek Jasmine's hand in marriage, unaware she is already engaged. Aladdin soon becomes mad and tells Uncouthma that she is already taken. However, this only angers Jasmine, pointing out she can speak for herself. She welcomes Uncouthma to Agrabah and invites him inside to meet her father, while gaining the idea to use him to make Aladdin jealous. Uncouthma carries Jasmine inside, leaving Aladdin and the others behind. Aladdin is confused as to what just occurred, but Genie simply states, "You just put those size 8 sandals in your size 10 mouth". Inside the Palace, the Sultan is busy playing with mechanical camels, but soon notices Jasmine and Uncouthma's arrival. Uncouthma greets the Sultan and states his intentions that he has come to court Jasmine and reveals he brought presents for them from his home, which are thousand year old pickled vulture eggs, along with mold and mildew. Jasmine reveals to her father that Uncoutham is simply a late sutior and assures him Uncouthma is harmless. Meanwhile in the Palace Gardens, Aladdin is waiting for Jasmine to kick Uncouthma out of the Palace, but is wondering what he did wrong while Genie is busy plucking petals from flowers. Meanwhile at another part of the garden, Iago is making Abu practice fighting the oasis vines by using pink tulips. Aladdin and Genie notice and become suspicious. Aladdin asks them what their doing and as Iago tries to hide the truth, they are interrupted when Uncouthma's yak appears and eats part of Iago's tail. Everyone soon notices Uncouthma building a tent, making Aladdin realize that Uncouthma is staying. Aladdin again tries to tell Uncouthma that he is already engaged to Jasmine, but Uncouthma misunderstands and instead believes that Aladdin is another sutior. Uncouthma decides they must now have a battle to the death in order to see who will be with Jasmine. However as Aladdin and Uncouthma prepare themselves, Jasmine shows up and stops them. Uncouthma tries to explain this is how they settle things in Odiferious, but Jasmine states that in Agrabah things are done differently and instead says her heart will be won by gentleness. Aladdin believes he is more gentle than Uncouthma stating Jasmine is his. However, Jasmine is only further angered and pushes away from Aladdin. She decides that Uncouthma is more gentle and invites him to have dinner with her and the Sultan. While Jasmine and Uncouthma leave, Aladdin becomes even more depressed with Iago beginning to make fun of the fact that Jasmine seems to have dumped Aladdin for the Barbarian Prince, even mentioning that the yak might be free for him to date. Genie then appears and points out that Iago maybe right as it seems now that Aladdin might really lose Jasmine. Later, Abu, Iago and Carpet return to the Forbidden Oasis, where Abu attempts to cut the vines using a sword. However, the vines take the sword from Abu and throws it back to the animals. Meanwhile back in Agrabah, Aladdin and Uncouthma meet at Aladdin's hovel. Aladdin gains an idea that in order to prevent himself from losing Jasmine to Uncouthma is to ruin the dinner. He gives Uncouthma "advice" for his date with Jasmine, informing him to pour drinks on the person next to him when proposing a toast and wear fish on their heads. While Uncouthma is rather suspicious of Aladdin, he lies to Uncouthma, convincing him that Jasmine clearly wants to be with him instead. Uncouthma happily accepts the lie, befriends Aladdin and continues to listen to Aladdin's "advice". Later at the dinner, Jasmine and the Sultan are both wearing fish on their heads, believing it to be a custom from Odiferous while unknown to them, Aladdin and the others are watching the dinner from above. While Abu wants to get back to the Oasis, Iago says there is nothing they can do since Aladdin is using Carpet. Aladdin tells them to be quiet. While he begins watching the dinner, Aladdin reveals it was easy to fool Uncouthma as he would fall for any trick, causing Iago and Abu to gain an idea. Meanwhile back at the dinner, when the Sultan proposes a toast, Uncouthma does as Aladdin instructed and throws his drink onto Jasmine, making both Jasmine and the Sultan rather surprised and shocked. When Uncouthma asks if he did not perform the custom properly, Jasmine is confused as to what he means until she hears laughing and sees Aladdin watching them from above. Realizing Aladdin's trick, Jasmine plays along and assures Uncouthma that he did nothing wrong and pours her drink onto her father. Uncouthma then announces he will juggle, but begins throwing Jasmine and the Sultan into the air. While Aladdin laughs, believing his plan is working, he instead soon realizes his plan has actually backfired when he sees that Jasmine and Sultan are actually enjoying the dinner. Later when dinner ends, Uncouthma returns to his tent. While relaxing, Uncouthma soon hears Aladdin's voice, congratulating on him on his date. Uncouthma invites "Aladdin" inside, unaware it's actually Iago pretending to be Aladdin, Iago and Abu have hatched a plan to make Uncouthma get rid of the vines so they can finally get the golden ring. Iago convinces Uncouthma into going to the Forbidden Oasis stating Jasmine would love some of the vines the Oasis contains. Following his advice, Uncouthma and his yak leave. Iago and Abu are happy that they may finally get the treasure however unknown to them, Carpet overheard the whole plan and leaves to inform Aladdin and the others. After informing everyone, Carpet returns with Aladdin, Jasmine and Genie, where they are angry at Iago for sending Uncouthma to the Oasis. The gang goes to the Oasis to rescue Uncouthma. Aladdin and Jasmine scold Iago for using Unouthma, but after Genie reminds the two of how they used him, they both realize their mistakes and apologize to each other. However, Aladdinn states that Uncouthma is the one who deserves an apology. As the gang arrive at the oasis they find the yak trapped by the vines. After Aladdin rescues the yak, Uncouthma shows up cutting the vines. When Uncouthma gives the vines to Jasmine, they begin to grow and curl themselves around her body. Aladdin goes save the princess but gets himself caught in the vines as well. As Carpet tries to free Aladdin, Jasmine gains an idea and throws cheese near the vines, upsetting Uncouthma as now he believes that Jasmine has finally "chosen" who she wants to be with. Jasmine admits to Uncouthma her love for Aladdin, but reveals that the strong smell of the cheese are causing the vines around to die. With Aladdin now finally freed, he and Jasmine officially reconcile with each other. When Abu and Iago struggle to take the ring out of the holes, the ground shakes and reveals that the area is a giant creature with the ring turning out to be a nose ring. Uncouthma defeats the creature by putting one of his smelly cheese in its mouth. The creature shrinks and disappears, leaving the ring behind. Although Aladdin and Jasmine have reconciled, Uncoutham is upset as his people expect him to return home with a bride. A guilty Aladdin and Jasmine admit to the truth and apologize to Uncouthma for taking advantage of him. Uncouthma accepts their apology. However, knowing it's time he return to his kingdom, Uncouthma is still upset he is returning without a bride (and cheese). However, Aladdin tells him that he's a hero since he helped defeat the plant monster. The prince tells them that his people will need proof that he defeated the creature and Aladdin suggests that he take the ring as a trophy, angering Iago and Abu. Although Uncouthma has no need for the ring, he decides to use it as a new collar for his yak, upsetting Iago and Abu. Uncouthma and his yak leave with the ring with Aladdin and Jasmine waving farewell to him, while Abu and Iago are upset that they lost their fortunate to a yak. Trivia *The title is a pun on the film That Sinking Feeling. *This episode marks the first appearence of Prince Uncouthma. Gallery Category:Aladdin episodes